Ms. New Booty (Theme Song)
Ms. New Booty is a theme song used by Josette Bynum. Theme Lyrics (Intro: Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx) (Chorus (Ying Yang Twins)) Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere (3x) Rockin' everywhere (2x) (Bubba Sparxxx) I found you MS NEW BOOTY Get it together then bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put a tan on it then see what it do (2x) Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight (4x) (1st verse (Bubba Sparxxx)) Girl I don't need you, but chu need me Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely And I don't tell stories, I let em tell theyself And you aint gotta sell sex, girl, it sell itself, Like nothing else Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy Aint life grand (life's grand) livin up baby Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready? Put it on me enthusiastically, what ever it is that chu do, you do it admirably And I aint choose it, that thang chose me Its bubba and ying yang, all the way in this thang GO! (Chorus (Ying Yang Twins)) Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere (3x) Rockin' everywhere (2x) (Bubba Sparxxx) I found you MS NEW BOOTY Get it together then bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put a tan on it then see what it do (2x) Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight (4x) (2nd Verse) Quarter to twelve and we just getting in Bubba gonna make ya spark wit da Ying Yang Twins Sippin on patron, blong blong blong Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom Ass get da jiggling, MOTHER FUCKING WIGGLYING Get that thang shakin, like she frost bit shivering Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes Got these hoes shaking that molasses SHHHHHH Let me whisper in your ear Get your self together go and buy some new gear Do something with your hair den Hit da club, shake ya ass and da playas gonna sho some love Do that move ya did just a minute ago I guarantee you I make all da dough So go on do ya thing baby, work what chu got, to get what chu want Make that money, don't let it make u (Chorus (Ying Yang Twins)) Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere (3x) Rockin' everywhere (2x) (Bubba Sparxxx) I found you MS NEW BOOTY Get it together then bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put a tan on it then see what it do (2x) Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight (4x) (3rd Verse (Bubba Sparxxx)) hi there, how are things? I once was breast man now it seems Ever since I had the pleasure of getting you together, your chest is just whatever I found the buried treasured Yes ma'am, heres the plan Meet me over yonder ok- don't play Ill bring the whip whoop, you bring your cook book And ima fix that stuff up, everything is good good (Chorus (Ying Yang Twins)) Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere (3x) Rockin' everywhere (2x) (Bubba Sparxxx) I found you MS NEW BOOTY Get it together then bring it back to me Hit the playas club for about month or 2 Put a tan on it then see what it do (2x) Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight (4x) External links * Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs